


I Just Wanna Hear You Say (you got me baby)

by reality_ruins_dreams



Series: Bridezilla [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, bridezilla!louis, louis is basically a little bitch, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are getting married soon and Louis is acting like a bridezilla with all the stress. Insulting and tense and running on a short fuse. Harry notices and calms him down with sex since nothing else seems to work too well. </p><p>HUGE thank you to my babe Lottie for her betaing skills and having it done in like 2 hours... :) </p><p>Title from R U Mine? By Arctic Monkeys...<br/>I do not own or claim to own the rights to One Direction in anyway... simply a work of fiction I thought up...<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Hear You Say (you got me baby)

“No! You don’t understand. The table clothes need to be cream not eggshell.” After a short pause of silence Harry heard Louis voice ring loud and clear and he knew it was time for him to step in. Rolling out of bed he sauntered out of their cozy bedroom and into the adjoining office.

“No you listen to me! I’m getting married tomorrow and everything needs to go as planned!” All of a sudden the phone was pried from Louis grasp, “Wha? Harr-?” The confused boy wrinkled his nose at his fiancé before planting his hands on his hips and beginning to pout.

“Shh,” Harry pressed his pointer finger against Louis lips, “Hello? Yes ma’am, I’m sorry about my fiancés tone, yes- I understand. He’s just stressed out right now. Planning a wedding is hectic, I’m sure you understand. I see, well we need cream colored table clothes, not eggshell. What can you do about that?”

Louis rolled his eyes and stormed to the other side of the room. Of course Harry could talk them into agreeing; completing what he’d been trying to do for over an hour in less than five minutes. As Louis read over the schedule for the hundredth time that day, he reached across the table to retrieve a pencil just as Harry’s strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Louis arched his neck, groaning as Harry’s mouth found his sensitive spot, “Come to bed love, it’s cold without you.”

Louis freed himself of his lovers hold and moved to the other side of the table. “I’m nowhere near done or ready for tomorrow, I have so much left to do.”

Harry threw his hands in the air, exasperated, “Louis, babe. Let the wedding planner handle it… please I beg of you. I need you by my side to enable me to sleep.” He moved back to Louis and gently pushed him back against the wall, nosing along the prominent jaw line and sucking love bites along the way.

The younger’s hands found their way to Louis bum, cheekily squeezing before picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

Louis sighs content when he’s dropped onto their plush bed, stretching out with a small grin etching itself onto his lips. “I love when you get all relaxed, you’re so lovely.” Harry nosed along the waistband of Louis shorts, smiling when his boys’ hips cant up.

“Harry. It’s not okay to tease. We aren’t married yet. It’s not too late to back out.” Louis mutters as his hands thread themselves into Harry’s curls.

Harry mouths over Louis cock sweetly, winking his fingers pull at the zip. “I swear to fucking god Harry.” Suddenly the hands are gone, pulled away out of nowhere. “Harry?” Louis scrambles against the sheet, pulling himself up.

Harry’s smirking lightly, sitting on his knees at the end of the bed. His shirt had been discarded and the zip of his pants pulled, his hand working on himself. Louis eyes widen almost comically, and then they harden.

“Louis. Take your clothes off. Then I want to see you on your hands and knees.” Harry grins when Louis does as told, pulling the t-shirt off his body, the trousers and his pants underneath following suit, discarding them on the bedroom floor.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me when I’ve got all this planning left to do, you absolute bastard.” Louis jumps when he feels Harry’s hands smoothing and spreading his ass. The warm puff of air that follows had Louis biting his lip and tightening his hold on the sheets.

“If you can’t relax on your own, I’m going to have to force you to babe.” Harry’s thumbs gently brush over Louis entrance, pressing slightly before moving in and flicking across it. Louis hips bucked, rutting into thin air.

Smirking, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis crack, breathing in his scent.

“Harry Edward Styles, if you don’t get your tongue fingers or that damn cock in me right now, so help me I’ll-“ Louis cut off with a squeak as he felt Harry’s tongue circle then press in.

“Holy hell,” Louis hips rais off the bed as he moaned and pressed his cheek into his pillow.

Harry gripped the moaning boy’s ass and squeezed, pulling back slightly he spit then rubbed his fingers over the clenching hole. “’m going to ruin you,” His voice was gruff and if Louis wasn’t 26 years old he could have sworn he would have creamed himself right then. Just as he opened his mouth to give Harry a piece of his mind, the curly haired boy dove back in. Attacking Louis arse hole like he was born to. Louis loved when he got like that. Loved what his fiancé could do to him with just his tongue, he took the boy on an adventure to heaven and back every time. And Louis couldn’t believe he was marrying this man in less than 24 hours.

“Harr- Harry,” Louis pushed back onto the youngers tongue, loving the way it felt in him, but he needed more. “Babe, more… need more.”

Harry pushed himself onto his knees and elbows and crawled over Louis plaint body. Dropping sweet kisses here and there before stopping where his neck met his upper back; there he marked his boy; so the world knew he was his. “You want my fingers?” His lips grazed the shell of Louis ear, making the boy shiver and whimper in response. “Words Louis, use your words.”

“Yes!” He moaned brokenly, he felt so, so empty and Harry had riled him up. He couldn’t stop now. Harry kissed his temple gently before moving off the bed and kneeling beside the bed, searching for the lube.

“Do me a favor babe and roll onto your back, wanna see your gorgeous face when you come.” Harry winked playfully as Louis rolled his eyes and did as told.

Louis closed his eyes, hands clutching as the sheets willing him not to touch. He wanted to come with something wedging him open, preferably Harry’s dick.

He only opened his eyes when he heard the telltale click of the bottle of Lube being opened. “Hold yourself open for me babe.” Harry's dark gaze raked over Louis flushed body, seemingly drilling every detail into his memory.

Louis reached down and gripped a cheek in both hands, groaning as he spread himself open for Harry to see. It was only mere seconds before he felt Harrys first lubed up finger circling then pressing in, both lads groaning, Louis from the slight stretch and Harry from the tightness that clenched around his finger.

Harry leaned down, hot breath ghosting over Louis balls, humming Harry took one into his mouth and sucked while he pushed in with his finger.

Groaning, Louis hips moved down onto Harry’s finger, whining that it wasn’t enough. “Harry- more.” Louis lust blown eyes met Harrys just as the younger tucked a second finger inside.

“Not gonna be bitchy anymore, are ya baby?” Harry worked both fingers into the boy beneath him. His fingers spread to stretch him even more. Biting his lip, he bent his fingers and immediately felt the smooth hardness of Louis prostate.

Louis back arched off the bed and his teeth clenched as he bit back a scream, “Har- Oh, oh. Harry.” His whole body seemed to clench around him as he continued his assault. “Stop, Harry. I need more before I come. I need your dick.” Louis thread his fingers through Harry’s curls, his face and body were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Babe, let me add one more finger.” Harry watched Louis' face carefully, but the older lad was persistent and continued to assure Harry that he was ready. Leaning down, Harry dug his teeth into the whimpering boys’ thick thigh as he added a third finger and twisted.

Finally, once Harry decided he had teased enough, he pulled his fingers from the tight heat, causing Louis to whimper sadly.

“Harry,” he pouted, making grabby hands and reaching for where Harry’s dick was still constrained.

“Nuh uh, babe, I’m taking care of you tonight.” Winking Harry stood and stripped himself of his jeans, boxers following suit soon after.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” Louis whimpers when he sees how dark Harry’s eyes had gotten.

“Fuck me, Harry.” His hips buck up into the air, searching for the friction that wasn’t there.

Harry had his cock slicked up and the tip pressing at Louis entrance before the boy could even open his mouth to beg again. “Harry I swear to-“ Louis’ threat was cut short when Harry seated himself fully inside, moans echoing through the bedroom.

“Oh fuck- oh, oh.” Louis eyes screwed up in pleasure when Harry pulled out slowly, circling his hips before slamming back in.

“I’m going to fuck the bitchiness right out of you. Make it so all you can do is limp and smile tomorrow.” Harry growls as he starts pounding into the limp boy beneath him, aiming for his prostate.

He knows when he hits it, Louis tells him right away. The way his body clenches while he sobs into the arm carelessly thrown over his face, the way he helplessly begs for more when Harry hitches his legs over his shoulders and relentlessly pounds into him.

Harry knows exactly when Louis is about to come, he recognizes the telltale signs; the little uh, uh, uh’s that continually stream from the older lads lips. The way his eyebrows scrunch up as he stares Harry down, begging him with his eyes, and the flushed purple color of his cock.

Smirking, Harry reaches around Louis legs and wraps his hand around Louis cock, matching his strokes to every thrust he makes. Bringing both of them closer every second.

“Harry-oh no, no, oh-oh my god. Yes! Yes, keep going. Right there… oh Harry!” Louis' back arches off the bed when he finally comes into Harry’s hand, mouth open in a silent scream.

Harry continues to stroke him through his orgasm as he nears his own, thrusting into Louis' pliant body spread out on the bed, hands pressing bruises into hips and teeth marking Louis' neck when he finally lets himself go.

Harry’s arms can barely hold himself up as he carefully pulls his now limp cock out and rolls onto his back, bringing his free hand up to run it through Louis hair.

“M all gross and sticky now Harry,” Louis whines as he rolls onto his stomach successfully, smearing his come onto the bed sheets.

“Good, then you have an excuse to shower with me, love.” Harry smiles cheekily as he plants kisses on Louis' shoulder, slowly moving up the back of his neck to behind his ear, sucking a mark there, hidden from everyone but them.

“How ‘bout you just wipe us down and tomorrow we can shower together, okay baby? I’m tired.” Louis snuggled into Harry’s side, draping his arm over his middle. He nipped at the skin under his armpit, “Go

get a towel babe.” Louis grins when Harry digs into his side with his fingers before he rolls off the bed and saunters to the bathroom… still butt naked.

Louis must have dozed off because he’s jerked awake when Harry throws himself onto the bed, crawling over Louis and gently wiping his body down. Once he’s finished he tosses the towel over his shoulder, then crawls under the blankets, pulling Louis' body against his.

“I can’t wait to be married to you. Tomorrow is our day, but every day after is our eternity, babe.” Harry nuzzles into Louis' neck, kissing his Adams apple lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! :* Prompts can be sent to http://hzzrds.tumblr.com/


End file.
